


Demise

by crypticMyriad



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Suicide, don't mind me, felt like i could share it, i wrote this short rp story on tumblr, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticMyriad/pseuds/crypticMyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so the title is lame apologies. </p><p>Based off of the ask box meme on tumblr: My character is standing on the roof, ready to step off. Then, they see yours, walking below. Send ❈ for my character’s last thoughts upon seeing yours.<br/>Where as my character is Levi and the other person's is Jaeger.</p><p>Its not very long apologies maybe if people like the idea enough I'll edit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demise

Levi frowned as he stood atop of a tall building, staring down off the end as tears fell from his cheeks. The sobs that wracked his body, mangled with scars and mistreatment, felt somehow refreshing after years and years of showing his emotions to no one. His heartbeat resounded in his ears and he took a moment to just listen to that, memorizing so he would never forget the sound, because he knew once he stepped off this building he would never hear it again. 

It was strange, in a way, how his body knew what he was about to do in more clarity than even his mind did. His joints seemed to stiffen, his fingers and hands going numb as if his circulatory system was saying “Hey, if you make it through, you won’t need those pesky limbs. I’ll make sure you survive just fine without them.” He could barely even open his mouth. It felt like every part of him was wired shut and like his feet were trying to cement themselves to the material beneath them.

Grunting in annoyance at his form, he lifted one leaden foot, his gaze once more traveling to the ground. Shockingly, he saw someone walking along, living their life normally. _Good on them_ , he thought bitterly, his face contorting into a scowl. The longer he stared, though, the more he thought he could begin to recognize those features. Though they weren’t looking up, he could tell it who it was and it made his blood run cold.

_Eren._

So the Police hadn’t got him then? Good.

Levi allowed the smallest of smiles to spread over his face. How he wished he could just turn around and run back down the stairs, run outside and just hug him. Hug him and then continue his life like nothing had happened.

But he knew Eren wouldn’t forgive him. Levi was a monster. A heartless monster just like everyone said, and he couldn’t take that back. He sent kids to their deaths. The world didn’t need a man like him.

So after Eren was already to the next building (he didn’t want to land in front of or on him) he finally gathered the courage to step off. And in the few seconds he plummeted, he smiled again.

_Eren,_

_Live._


End file.
